<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>morning light through frosted glass by kiki_maidofhate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735501">morning light through frosted glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_maidofhate/pseuds/kiki_maidofhate'>kiki_maidofhate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingship AU Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingship AU - Fandom, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kingship AU, frosted glass, pure unadulterated cheese, this is just sap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_maidofhate/pseuds/kiki_maidofhate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning between Weiss and Obsidius.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Weiss Schnee/Obsidius Reid, Weiss Schnee/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingship AU Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>morning light through frosted glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here's some frosted glass content - please listen to AURORA's "Exist For Love" while reading this for full effect</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the light of the early morning, soft curls of snow white hair curl along pillows and blankets like so many frost patterns. The first signs of sunrise stain hair and skin alike a soft pink, highlighting the softness of a sleeping Weiss Schnee. It’s the sort of sight Obsidius could get used to seeing every morning, if he could. Danger lurks around every corner, but just for now, in this moment, he can trace the softness of her figure with his eyes, from her small nose, the precious scar over her eye, the rising and falling of her chest as she breathes - in this moment, he doesn’t have to worry about the world outside. In the dream-like earliest signs of light, she could almost seem like something fragile, but he knows better. Her steel, honed to cutting sharpness, is buried just below the surface; her porcelain appearance in contrast with her fierce, commanding spirit. He’s felt the power in that body, beneath his fingers, sharp and swift and demanding. All of him belongs to her, and he knows the same is true of her to him.</p><p>His hands wander carefully over the veritable nest of white hair that halos her head, smoothing errant curls back into place. Despite the gentle treatment, Weiss begins to stir, cracking open a tired eye and speaking into the gentle air, “Obsidius? What are you doing up so early?”</p><p>Obsidius’ grey eyes crinkle at the corners, a delicate sort of joy at the simplicity of enjoying his girlfriend’s presence here, in bed with him. “I’m just admiring the most beautiful person in the world, of course!” Even with Obsidius’ usual exuberance, the early hour seems to soften it to a delicate tone.</p><p>Thoughtlessly, Weiss replies, “But there’s no mirror here?” before realizing the implication of that sentence, snapping her mouth shut, and flushing a deep pink. Her slip up, along with the very adorable pinkness of her cheeks, delights Obsidius, who carefully but intently cups her face in his hands and begins dropping kisses across her face, from eyebrow to chin, until he meets her lips in a soft, almost nonexistent peck.</p><p>Pulling away, but keeping his face close enough to nuzzle, he challenges, “You think I’m the most beautiful person in the world?! Is that it?! I’ll just have to prove to you how beautiful you are by giving you kisses every day! Then you’ll know, it’s you who’s the most beautiful!!” </p><p>Any of Weiss’ disagreements were silenced beneath the next barrage of kisses, and the sun outside crept up from the horizon to the sound of quiet giggles and whispers of ‘beautiful.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>